Conquer Your Fear
by Jessi84
Summary: It's a small one shot about one everyday life fear, we all have to conquer. Some sooner, some later than others.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors: Jessi84 and melles**

**Title: Conquer Your Fear**

**Rating: PG 13**

**Disclaimer: None of the CSI Miami characters belong to us, they belong to Jerry Bruckheimer. But Aaron belongs to us.**

**Warnings: nope **

_**Conquer Your Fear**_

**Part 1/2**

First there was the thunder. Then came the lightning and suddenly the room was bright, the shadows on the walls made Aaron shudder. The four-year old boy lay awake in his bed, his eyes wide open. With his tiny fists he grabbed the blanket and tucked it under his chin in order to get back to sleep, but that attempt was unsuccessful. Quickly he made a decision and took his teddy bear. With it he left his bed and made his way to his parent's bedroom. At the door he stood silently while he listened, but he couldn't hear anything besides the noises belonging to the storm outside. Carefully he pushed the door open and within a few steps he stood right in front of the sleeping form of his father. When there was another lightning stroke, Aaron moved even closer to the man, reached out and padded him on the shoulder. "Daddy?" He whispered, his voice nearly inaudible, but full of fear.

Making a grunting noise, Horatio turned on his other side and let out a deep breath. He was a light sleeper, yes, but when he was in deep sleep, it took a lot to wake him up; something like a constant tapping on his shoulder for example. Just like now. Sleepily, he opened one eye and tried to focus his sight to identify the intruder. Once he managed to do that, he opened the second eye too and looked at his son. "Aaron? Why aren't you in bed?" He asked him and tried his best to stay awake.

The boy smiled relieved that his Daddy was awake. "Can't sleep," he mumbled and pulled his teddy bear near to his chest. "Afraid."

"You can't sleep?" Horatio asked and rubbed his eyes. A glance at the alarm clock told him that it was in the middle of the night. "It's two in the morning, Aaron," he sighed and propped himself up on his elbow. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"There's a thunderstorm," the child whispered because he didn't want to wake up his Mummy. His free hand pointed towards one of the windows and just in that very moment the thunder could be heard, followed by a lightning. Aaron took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "Afraid", he said once again.

Okay, that made sense. Aaron hated thunderstorms, he was just like any child afraid of them and if Horatio had to be honest, he wasn't a fan of them either. "The storm can't hurt you, buddy," he said softly and started to sit up. "It's just a loud noise; nothing can happen to you, Aaron. I'm gonna bring you back to bed."

That was not the way he had planned it. "No," he shook his head, still standing on the same spot. "Want to stay here, Daddy."

"Here?" Horatio asked and sighed deeply. How could he say no to his son, when he looked at him like that? Clutching his teddy bear to his chest, wearing his cowboy PJ? "Okay," he nodded. "But be careful, we don't want to wake up mommy, okay?" He whispered and opened his blanket to give Aaron a chance to slide under the covers.

"Yes!" Aaron triumphed with a low voice, slightly leaped for joy and lost no time to crawl over his father to get between his parents in the middle of the bed. Everything was fine. Well, at least until the next thunder growled, which made him feel uneasy again. He reached for his fathers' hand, not wanting to let him go and snuggled into him, his back turned towards the windows so he couldn't see the storm that was still going on outside.

"Hey there little man," Horatio smiled and wrapped his arms around his son in a protective manner. "I promise you, that there's nothing to fear," he said softly and stroke the boy's back. "You're freezing Aaron, for how long did you stand here?" He asked concerned, because he could feel the cold feet and small shivers running through the boy's body.

The boy just shrugged, because he couldn't answer the question. Instead he laid his head on the chest of Horatio, enjoyed the closeness and the warmth coming from him. He played absent-mindly with the teddy bear. "You don't afraid?" He then wanted to know, trying to make out his fathers' face in the darkness.

"Of thunder? No," Horatio shook his head. "But I have been when I was your age, you know?" He couldn't tell his son, that he was still afraid, that would scare the boy even more. "Thunder is like the rain, the wind and the sun. We don't have to be afraid of them...," he told him and kissed the boy's head. He could have explained him the science behind it, but Aaron was too afraid and definitely too young to understand it. It would only confuse him and that made no sense to Horatio. "Do you want to know what my mom did? So I wouldn't be afraid of thunder any longer?"

Silently Calleigh lay there with her eyes closed. She had noticed the presence of her son the minute he climbed into bed, but she figured that Horatio would handle the situation well. Now she was curios what her husband would tell Aaron, because she simply loved the interaction between him and Aaron. Horatio had a way to connect with people and that made him special to her.

Aaron nodded. "Grandma?" He said and wasn't sleepy anymore. He loved to hear stories about his grandmother, even though he never had the chance to meet her.

"Yes, grandma. She had told me, why there is thunder. She told me that it's the angels' stomach growling, when they're hungry...," he started with a smile. "Just like the way your tummy grumbles when you didn't eat your breakfast. With the angels, it's just louder. Because they're in heaven... and do you want to know what she did then? She watched the lightning with me..."

That picture made Aaron giggle a bit, but then he grew alert. "Watch the lightning?" He asked with a frown on his face, but even if his features couldn't be seen in the darkness his doubts were still noticeable in his voice. "You and her? Together?"

"Yes, me and my mum, together. We stood by the window and watched it. And you know what? When you watch the lightning, it's not scaring you at all," he told him. "Do you think we are brave enough to have a look at it?" He asked him.

_"That is a tough decision,"_ Cal thought still pretending the sleeping beauty, but also wondering what Aaron's answer would be.

The boy began to move anxiously while he tried to find a solution. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Horatio grinned. "We could have a try, don't you think? And if it's still too scary, we quickly hop into bed again," Horatio suggested. "But you don't have to be scared, Aaron. I'll be there the whole time."

"O-okay," he answered and began to stir in order to get up. "Promise me?"

"Scouts Honor," Horatio smiled back and pulled away the covers. Sitting up, he opened his arms for his son. "Come here partner," he asked him softly and within seconds he held his son in his arms. Carefully he stood up and quietly walked to the window. Pushing away the curtains, he stopped and smiled reassuringly at his son. "I promise to be here..," he told him again and looked out of the window, waiting for the next lightning. He felt a bit uneasy, but he tried his best to hide it from Aaron.

Still a bit afraid, Aaron threw his arms around Horatio's neck, placing his head on his shoulder and risked a look outside the window into the night. He could see the palms swaying in the wind and could hear them rustle. With a glance back over his father's shoulder he watched his Mommy sleeping. Then a loud thunder rolled and made him slightly jump even when he felt the strong arms of his Daddy around him. "That one was really hungry," he stated quietly and referring to the explanation Horatio had given him earlier. "Right?"

"Very hungry indeed," Horatio laughed softly. "Maybe the angel saw a giant chocolate cake and got hungry?" He smiled at Aaron and loved the fact, that his son believed him. It wasn't the ultimate truth of course, but if it helped Aaron to conquer his fear, it was all that mattered. Suddenly a lightning appeared and he felt his son shivering. "Look at the light partner, isn't it fascinating? Look at the form and the way it lights up the sky. It's like a very big lamp. It's just outside...so the angel can find the cake.."

"Big lamp," the child repeated the words astonished by the fact how the lightning moved across the dark sky. In the distance he could see a smaller one and pointed in that direction. "Not so big."

Calleigh had turned around so she could watch her two men standing beside the window watching the thunderstorm. Her heart was full of love for them, because she didn't take the presence of Aaron for granted. Many years she and Horatio had tried to conceive a child but the chances had been very low, due to the fact that the doctors had told her about problems concerning her fertility. So Aaron could be considered as a miracle child and made her love him even more.

Aaron searched the sky. "Can't see any cake", he shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. It's on the cloud, we just can't see it. It's too far away," Horatio answered. "Let's hope the angel will find it, so his or her hunger will stop." They continued watching the sky and slowly the thunder moved on. "It looks like the cake has been found," Horatio whispered and looked at his son, who had his eyes closed. "And it looks like my little man is a sleepy head," he said to himself and slowly put the curtains back to where they belonged. "Let's get you into bed, partner...," he talked with the boy and made his way out of the room and right into Aarons'. Carefully he got him under the covers and ran his hands through the blond hair. Aaron was the most precious thing that had ever happened in his whole life. The day when they found out that Calleigh was expecting a child was next to his wedding day, the most important day of his life. And sometimes he still wasn't sure if it was just a dream or reality. But then Aaron would storm into his room and he knew that it was anything but a dream. It was his perfect life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2/2**

After double checking that Aaron was asleep, Horatio made his way back into the bedroom. Now it was him who was wide awake and he hoped to get some more hours of sleep. Even though it was a Saturday, he needed it. The week had been stressful and a good night's sleep was the first step for a relaxing weekend with his family. Once inside the bedroom, he slipped under his now cold covers and carefully wrapped one arm around his wife. Lying chest to back was Horatio's favorite position in bed, especially when he felt a bit cold. Letting out a deep breath, he closed his eyes and hoped that sleep would come quickly.

Calleigh was fully aware of what was going on in the room because she still wasn't sleeping but thinking about what Horatio had told their son just minutes ago. Gently, she took his hand and stroked its back with her thumb. "You did well," she said softly and knew that he heard her.

"Did we wake you?" He asked softly. He should have known better. Calleigh always knew what was going on around her. "And thanks.. I did my best...I hope it helped him."

She turned around to lie on her back with his arm still around her waist. "Yeah, you two woke me up, but that's okay. I love to hear the both of you talking", she said honestly. "And I'm sure you helped him, even though...in a few years I guess he won't believe that cake-argument anymore. I'm looking forward to your next story." She smirked lightly and brought his hand to her lips so that she could place a gentle kiss on it.

Chuckling, Horatio shook his head. "I guess in a few years I can bore him with the science behind it, or even better, he won't ask at all, because he's no longer afraid of a thunderstorm. That would be the best." Resting his head on her shoulder, he let her play with his hand. "I'm just happy that I came up with some story..."

"Just tell him another story from your mother", she answered. "He loves it when you talk about her."

"I know he does, but...that's easier said than done," he sighed. Knowing that Calleigh would ask anyway, he continued. "Because I...uh...well this wasn't one of my mum's stories, you know? I just told him."

"But the original idea came from her, right? That's okay. I always knew of your creativity", she assured him, not letting go of his hand because she could feel his hesitation.

"Ah, to be honest, no. She never told me a story...about thunder when I was little. I've always been afraid of it," he admitted quietly. "And still am," he added in a whisper.

Stunned she touched his cheek almost as if she wanted to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "You are kidding, right?" She asked him but the shame in his voice gave him away. Quickly she reached to her nightstand, turned the light on and dimmed it down a bit. As she looked back to her husband she had to blink. "Horatio? You okay?" He seemed really lost in thoughts and very vulnerable as he lay there.

"Yeah," he mumbled and pulled up his covers. "I know it's an embarrassing fact for a grown man like me..," he said and looked down, so he could avoid her look.

Somehow the roles have been switched, because right now Calleigh was the one comforting Horatio; just like he comforted Aaron. "Well," she started, "everyone is afraid of something. There's nothing you should be ashamed of, Handsome."

"Yeah, but it's just thunder, Cal...you know I can look right into a gun and won't blink, but when I hear the growl of a thunder, I get nervous. It took a lot to stand there by the window and watch the lightning with Aaron...because there was no way I could show him that I was as afraid as he was. I should be a role-model for my son." Just like every good father should be.

The first thought that came into her mind was to hug him the best she could and that's what she did. Holding him like a child, who was afraid of something, softly stroking his hair. "Do you...want to talk about it?" She carefully wanted to know, because she felt how important this was to Horatio. And knowing him, she was certain that he hadn't told anyone before.

"Well..I...uhm…you know, that I never had a role-model in my childhood, not a good one anyway...," he sighed and relished the feeling of being so close to Calleigh. "Fear was a sign of weakness in my father's eyes...and being afraid of thunder belonged to that. I don't want Aaron to believe that he's weak in my eyes when he's afraid of something, but the same time I want him to conquer his fears with my help...and being afraid of the very same thing, doesn't help at all."

"I don't think so. Just because you are afraid of thunderstorms doesn't mean you can't help him or yourself. You just took away Aarons' fears and now he's able to sleep. Maybe you didn't notice, but he helped you too. You are far away from being weak, believe me. And you're the best role-model I can think of," she said to him with a serious, but still gentle voice. She knew all too well about Horatio's doubts concerning his abilities of being a good father to Aaron. He was just perfect. And now it would be up to her to convince him so. She leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "Let me help you."

Horatio had never been a man who accepted help easily. He was the one who needed to be needed, not the opposite. So, not being able to help his son, because of his own fears, made him feel really bad. "How?" He whispered and looked at her. "You know what they say about teaching old dogs new tricks..."

She smiled. "You may be an old dog, but you're a clever one." She tapped on the tip of his nose. "A very clever and cute one, I may add." Then she became a bit more serious. "Maybe it'll help you just to talk about it. Or him." Never taking her eyes from him, she leaned back, giving him some space to think. "I don't say that it has to be tonight, you know? But what I'm trying to say is...whenever you feel like talking...I'm here for you."

Nodding, he accepted her invitation. Of course he had told her about his father, but just the rough facts. He hadn't gone into details about what exactly his father had done to him, just that he would never win the "world's best dad award". "I know and I'm very thankful for that," he told her and ran his hand through his hair. "It's not that easy to talk about him...but when I have the desire to do so, because it would explain my behavior, I'll definitely tell you," he promised her.

"That's all I'm asking for", she replied, happy that he showed signs of accepting help. Knowing from experience, it was clear to her how much effort this simple statement had cost him. Looking at him, she said, "Should I turn off the light? So we can go back to sleep? Or...do you want to talk about something else?"

"No," he shook his head at her last question. "Going back to sleep sounds like music in my ears," he smiled at her and gave her a nod to turn off the light. "Next time you can tell me, that you're awake, so Aaron and I don't have to whisper the whole time," he chided her playfully.

"But you two were so sweet," she grinned and reached for the lamp, but before turning it off, she said, "You know...your mother was a warm and gentle person and so are you. I'm proud of her. Of what she did to give you and Ray a good Mom. You are very much like her and you could never ever be a bad father to Aaron. Deep in your heart...you know that. But your mind says otherwise. Don't block yourself, okay?" Then she turned off the light, letting the words sink in.

"Okay, I promise," he said and once again wrapped his arm around her. "You surely have a husband with a lot of package, you know?" He sighed. He hoped that he could return the favor some day in helping her.

Snuggling into him, she drew small circles with her index finger on his t-shirt. "That I'm well aware of, but I don't mind. As long as we can talk about it, it's okay for me." She wouldn't start to force him to talk, that would only be a waste of time and would cost a lot of nerves. "A problem shared is a problem halved...that's what my mother always told me."

"A very smart woman with fantastic cooking skills by the way," he chuckled and closed his eyes. "Thanks for listening Cal...it means a lot to me..."

"Glad I could help...in some way I hope, Handsome." With that she took a deep breath and closed her eyes too, resting her head on his shoulder. Maybe this thunderstorm wasn't bad at all.

"You did, more than you probably know, Sweetheart," he said and took a deep, calming breath. "Sleep with the angels."

"You, too," she answered as she felt the sleepiness settling in. "I love you."

"Love you too," he mumbled already half asleep. Maybe with the help of his family, he could conquer his own fears and in return, he could be a better husband and father. And since his family was the most important thing in his life, it was definitely worth the try.

**The End**


End file.
